Monster Party
link title Monster Party is an episode of The SuperGameEskimo Show where SuperGameEskimo takes a look at Monster Party for the Nintendo Entertainment System. Cast *SuperGameEskimo *Socques *The Monster Party Cartridge *Tyrone's Hand *Bert (First appearance) *SuperGameBertskimo (First appearance) Plot The episode starts with what appears to be blood being poured into a pitcher, suddenly SuperGameEskimo informs the viewers that it's merely tomato juice to avoid causing concern amongst the by now distressed viewers. Socques then complains about how it's to late to be doing blood jokes, upon more discussion it would appear that Novemberwe'en is afoot so doing Hallowe'en related games is totally fine. Socques raises concern as JonTron also celebrated Novemberwe'en. SuperGameEskimo brushes this concern aside by stating "What the Strekks is a JonTron?" thus proving that he has never heard of a JonTron and that it is merely coincidental, just as a "JonTron" sticker is seen on a box in the background. SuperGameEskimo then makes it clear that he's going to play The Monster Party Cartridge, Socques is about to say "Didn't JonTron already do that?" but is cut off with a "SHADDUP!" said by SuperGameEskimo, forcing Socques to enter self destruct mode and explode. He is quickly regenerated due to being a Catoid. SuperGameEskimo then puts Monster Party into a tumble dryer. He then jokes about how other video game reviewers get their consoles confused and then puts it in the correct machine. On the title screen he says to Socques how it gets him in the "Novemberwe'en mood" to which Socques relied with three "dies", the game is then played and reviewed. After the review a knock is heard at the door, catching SGE off guard which makes him say Douchafloop. The door is then opened by Bert as he asks SGE to "suck his nickel" confused by this he kindly asks Bert what he's talking about Willis. To SGE's dismay this sends Bert into RAPE EBERYTHING THAT'S GIVING ME ATTENTION mode, a very dangerous mode indeed! Not taking any chances SGE quickly shoots Bert with a 1985 Zapper, killing Bert instantly, however he did not intend that Bert would drop a transformation pill, as soon as SGE says goodbye the transformation pill hits SGE and transforms him into Bert, upon this predicament SuperGameBertskimo flys into the moon. During the credits he detransforms and SuperGameEskimo is released from his Berty prison, allowing SGE and Bert (now as SuperGameBertskimo) to fight one more time under a single breath, SGE is unphased, killing him with ease because Bert was to busy jacking off atop a moondune, Socques then teleports to the Moon and teleports himself and SGE back to California, just as the credits are ending, to which Socques quickly concludes the experience by saying "piece of shit". Quotes *''"What the Strekks is a JonTron?"'' - SuperGameEskimo *''"This isn't just fried shrimp, it's friend shrimp that turns into an onion ring that turns into sheesh kabab, fuckin' Wah? That sounds like a meal not a boss, why have these Hallowe'en games gotta be made by people clearly on some kind of acid trip? First we had Splatterhouse with the raw chickens and now this! Is possessed food a common occurrence in Japan or do video game developers have some serious appetites?"'' - SuperGameEskimo *''"Piece of shit"'' - Socques *''"Hey, I'm Bert! Suck my nickel"'' - Bert Trivia * The blood from the beginning that is actually tomato juice is actually blood. * In the background an out of focus JonTron sticker can be seen. Category:Episode Category:Episodes That Mention Hallowe'en Category:Hallowe'en Specials